Someone's In The Kitchen With Vala
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel and Vala romance, sparked by a playful Vala when she wakes up and decides to cook breakfast for all of SG-1 while they R and R at Jack's Cabin only to find out everyone is gone. Well she thought they were all gone.


Title: Someone's In The Kitchen With Vala

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: PG 13

Category: romance, friendship, team. Jack's Cabin Trope

Pairings: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Characters: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran. Teal'c, Cam Mitchell and Sam Carter.

Spoilers: not really – very slight mention from end of Continuum.

Timeline: Not long after Continuum

Word Count: 2190ish

Chapter Count: One of one.

Synopsis: Daniel and Vala romance, sparked by a playful Vala when she wakes up and decides to cook breakfast for all of SG-1 while they R and R at Jack's Cabin only to find out everyone is gone. Well she thought they were all gone.

Inspired by Bkwurm1's Daniel and Vala manip a lovely, sexy, delightful picture titled: _**Kitchen Fun**_ and found on Live Journal at the Daniel and Vala community.

~0i0~

"Princess, I know you just got back a few days ago from babysitting Ba'al's host. And I know you're lookin' forward to going on the General's forced SG-1 R & R. And... I really don't wanna spoil it for you, but I told you earlier, you cannot take all of that stuff. You've got twenty seconds before you have to have your hand on the ONE bag you want to take before you get beamed into the middle of nowheresville like the rest of us." Without another word Cam disappeared in white light.

Miffed, Vala pursed her lips and studied the pile of luggage. _What was it Sam always says? Oh yes, Holy Hanna! Well, only one has my newest acquisition. This should be interesting..._

~0i0~

"What!"

"Shh." Being so close to laughing had Sam smashing her lips together a few seconds to control an outburst. "So we started unpacking. Vala was standing on her side of the bed and I was on my side, our duffels on the top. So out she pulls a pair of slippers and I thought 'cute'." Sam looked back over her shoulder to be sure no one, including Vala, was listening, before she leaned even closer to Cam as she lowered her voice. "Next out came three... let's call them night gowns though there wasn't much gown to them. Followed by... " she had to stop a moment to control her snicker, "about ten tank tops, a stack of panties in all shapes, sizes and colors, a hairdryer, that giraffe she takes everywhere, leggings in black, purple and leopard, one sweatshirt and something that would make any het macho male faint, and let's not forget any female who's ever had the slightest girl crush. I think it was sold as a bra and panty set but I'm not sure."

Mouth agape, Cam stared.

Bursting into laughter Sam forced out, "That's exactly what I did."

"You mean to tell me what she's wearing is all the real clothes she has for the entire mandatory 'stay away from the SGC but don't get separated or too far away' captivity?"

"Yep, and shoes. Only shoes too."

"God help us all."

"Especially me! I have to sleep with her."

"Yeah, like that's a problem. Just call me if you need some help."

Cam's grin was boyishly seductive. Sam popped him on the arm and walked away.

~0i0~

Vala awoke, stretched and rolled over to find Sam had already gotten up. Her plan had been to wake early to cook breakfast for the team. Squinting at the clock she grinned. Not to worry, it was only 0600 and Sam was probably just in the girl's room.

Last night during the poker game they'd all vowed to sleep in on their third morning of involuntary relaxation get-a-way captivity adventure.

Stretching again, she sat up pulling off her nightie and snatching up the T-Shirt she'd won from Muscles when he insisted he'd bet his shirt he would beat her hand! Silly Jaffa! Vala donned the T-shirt which reached nearly to her knees and took out to greet the morning.

Wandering out into the main room with the open kitchen – which was Jack's latest upgrade – Vala yawned and seeing no one about she headed across the room to begin her cooking before the others woke up.

She reached for a skillet that hung above the stove, and placed it on the counter before deciding that first she'd put on the really nice smelling, dark roast coffee Daniel had brought.

It was especially quiet, but she thought there for a moment she'd heard the shower running so she carefully, silently, opened the bag of coffee and was looking for the scoop when she spied the note.

'_Gone for our planned day hike, sorry you couldn't make it seeing as how you have no clothes or hiking, walking shoes 'cept for the hooker shoes you had on when you were beamed up by Scotty, or was that Colonel Caldwell? See you at supper'. _

At times Mitchell seemed to think he was very funny! Vala's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "As usual I'm the red faced step child!" Fussing around she tidied up the kitchen from last night's snacks and waited for the coffee to finish.

Vala put the skillet back on the rack, poured herself some coffee, loaded it with cream and sweetener and with mug in hand she sashayed back into Jack's bedroom where she and Sam were camped.

To keep from getting bored Vala decided to try on her newest lingerie. She stripped and pulled the multi-patterned forties styled panties on. Black with checks and polka dots, shear in places and solid in others it came just above her waist like an old fashioned but sexy 'girdle' but was so high cut up on the legs the sides practically came up to her hip bones.

She walked to the dresser and looked at the fit in the milky mirror.

Twisting to and fro she studied the panties with the barely there wisp of material that covered between her legs. She turned completely, looking back over her shoulder smiling at the lack of coverage on her bum and the thin thong strip that ran up the back to meet the black sassy material.

Happy with her choice, Vala picked up the matching bra. It too had the forties look with the wide band across the back, but the front barely came over her nipples and the push up gave her more plump then she'd experienced lately with her sports bras. Feeling sexy made her happy.

So what if she was the only one to see it! She grinned, and shrugged at her reflection, before pulling her hair up into a messy bun and sticking a bejeweled clippie in it.

Trying different poses she admired her new undies and sighed with contentment at the same time her tummy growled with hunger. "Brownies it is." She told her image in the mirror as she lifted her breasts once with a palm up under each, then took off for the kitchen jabbering out loud. "Sam brought several boxes of brownie mix and I'm about to have some for breakfast... and maybe lunch! Then I will look at some of my magazines I stashed in the side pocket of my duffel and follow that up by reading my book and taking a nap, and then have more brownies and some wine. Or beer. Or tea."

~0i0~

Daniel stepped out of the shower toweling off, then slipped into his pj bottoms for the short trip down the hall to the 'guest' room he shared with Teal'c and Mitchell. Coming out into the hall he heard Vala singing from the kitchen. He grinned, loving the sound of her voice. His smile quickly went upside down as he remembered the teasing he'd had earlier before Sam, Teal'c and Cam left for their hike.

He'd attempted – in vain – to convince them he'd stayed behind because he had some paperwork to finish so he could enjoy the rest of their supposed rest and relaxation imprisonment. He, and they of course, knew he stayed behind so Vala wouldn't be left alone.

He could hear her talking now and wandered up the hall to listen, peeking around the corner. His heart went flip flop at the sight of her.

Vala held the hand mixer in her grasp – one whirly blade in the mixer and one in her other hand. She was speaking to the mixer as she sat up on the counter wearing the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Ever.

"Hmph," She voiced, cocking her head and examining the hand mixer. "Looks more like a Suk'nah demon eradication gun. THAT I would know how to operate!"

Vala tossed the mixer and both beaters aside and picked up the bowl, nestled it in one arm and using a whisk began to mix whatever she'd placed in the bowl. From the assortment of mess on the counter it was some sort of brownies or cake.

"Er." he began and was pleasantly surprised when she looked up, wide eyed and smiling with happiness.

"Daniel! You're here!"

It took him a moment to respond as he stared at her gorgeous body. "Yep." He finally quipped. "I have to ask...what are you wearing?"

"Oh this old thing? Well, you see, Mitchell banned me from bringing all my luggage. He gave me twenty seconds to pick one. I knew, darling, that the one with the neon pink squishy handle thingies had my hairdryer and giraffe so I grabbed it."

"Right, so why are you wearing it?" Cautiously, he moved further into the room.

Withholding the sigh of pure appreciation of seeing him there, hair damp, towel over his shoulder and sleeping pants damp and clinging, she nodded, and began to stir her mix again. "All I had, besides the giraffe and hairdryer was lingerie, sleepwear and one pair of socks, I think. And panties, lots of those."

"Which of course you chose not to wear?"

"Welllll... yes these are those but really why would I bother? I thought I'd be alone all day."

"But you aren't alone."

"Not my fault you're here," Her eyes dropped below his belt line and flicked back up, she bit her lip taking one more quick glance before continuing, "with something extra special. You look absolutely yummy. Are you dressed so sexy for me?"

"Maybe."

There was no doubt she was completely surprised by his answer as well as the fact he'd moved closer. "Oh. I didn't expect that."

"I didn't expect to miss you so much while you were gone." He placed a hand on the counter on either side of her thighs.

Vala looked down into her bowl, stirring. She looked up, grinning, knowing intrinsically that Daniel wasn't teasing her. He'd missed her. That thought made her smile broaden. "Sure it's not the outfit?"

"Yep." Daniel dropped his head, eyes closing a second in effort to control his rapid heart rate. "Ok, moving on. What are you making?"

"Brownies."

"For?"

"Breakfast, I was hungry and no one was here except for you which of course I didn't know. So, therefore, I was going to have brownies." Vala took a finger tip full of brownie mix and dabbed it on his nose. "Oh, you look adorable." Again she grinned, wide and happily, then went back to stirring the mix.

Chuckling, he looked away from her and used the towel he had over his shoulder to wipe his nose. She was just too dazzling to even look at. Obviously she had not expected him so she wasn't purposefully being seductive, just naturally.

He was quiet, thinking how he had fought down the demons of missing her so much he had ached while she was away. He wanted her. She wanted him.

"Do you like it?"

Daniel looked up, enticed by her beguiling voice as it resonated like tickles along his spine. She'd stopped stirring and grinning temptingly watched him.

"Like what?" He asked knowing the answer.

"The outfit." She responded aware he knew.

"No." He said quietly and she laughed out loud.

There was no way to avoid the truth. With a playful smirk Daniel inched closer. "Okay, I don't like it so much that I think I need to take it off of you."

The bowl and spoon went flying across the room like a UFO and Vala clamped her thighs tight around his waist.

Daniel, gave a half laugh, half groan, grabbing her six and holding her to him. "I'm so happy you came back. I have to admit I worried the Tok'ra and Ba'al's host would have you staying way too long. God, Vala, I'm crazy about you. I'm so happy you're here. I missed you." His lips brushed one eye and then the other, trailed down her nose, across her cheek, and finally around her jaw to her waiting, open and wet mouth. "You taste like chocolate." He sighed, before exploring her mouth fully.

Breathless from his kiss, she locked her arms around his neck. "I missed you, darling. Now, let's go to the bedroom and take this old outfit off me."

He'd taken a few short steps across the room, stopping at the couch, Vala still wrapped around him. "No time for that. We're not gonna make it to either bedroom."

"Oh, well, I suppose..."

His mouth stopped any further comments before he tossed her on the couch and dove after her.

~END


End file.
